The present invention relates to a optical coupler for withdrawing light out of an optical fiber, especially an optical coupler suitable for use with an optical fiber contained in a loose tube.
Prior art optical couplers are disadvantageous in that oftentimes they are unusually bulky and rather difficult to use since they require craft sensitivity in inserting an optical fiber therein.